


Moirail

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Just an original work about me and my moirail, set from their perspective.





	

_We sat on the dock by the lake_

_watching the sun set over the hills_

_I remember when you said, your face plastered with that innocent smile of yours_

_"Look, the sun's making the water orange! Isn't it beautiful?"_

_And I just nodded and smiled_

_too enraptured to possibly respond to that voice of yours_

_It's as smooth and thick as honey but as sweet as sugar_

 

 

_It's peaceful out here, we can hear the crickets chirping_

_the fresh smell of nature_

_The lake's still orange, you say_

_And I chuckle at your naivete_

_it truly is beautiful, moirail_

_Thank you for showing this to me._

 


End file.
